degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Peddieluvr101/My First Fanfiction
'Degrassi: Over the Edge' 'Summary' Welcome to Degrassi! A school full of drama, love, heartbreak, friendship, and backstabbing at every corner. With it comes a group full of kids trying to survive growing up in the Big Apple. 'Confirmed Characters ' 'Juniors' Tyler Posey as Theo Santiago- a bisexual who likes casual sex and to throw parties; has a dead mom and an abusive dad Cody Christian as Stephen Lowe- a gay class (school) clown who loves comedy and making people laugh; his father is in jail , mother is dead, and sister is in college; develops a relationship with Kayden; plays football for a short time Colin ford as Kayden Arnold-''' the flamboyant gay bff of Mischa; develops a relationship with Stephen Lucy Hale as '''Erin Jones- a nice girl with a skater rocker style; she has a mother who's sick, a new baby brother, and a stepfather; has a crush on Theo Ashley Benson as Isabel Kimble- 'a queen bee with kleptomania; has a depressed mother and a dead father; on the cheerleading squad; dating Adrian Shay Mitchell as '''Aubrey Moore- '''shy and smart nice girl with strict parents; is insecure about her relationship with Mason and keeps their relationship from her parents; dating Masin; plays soccer and is on the track and cheer teams Matt Lanter as '''Mason Conrad- '''A sweet jock who's trying to get into her parents good books; drinks a lot; dating Aubrey; plays soccer and football 'Sophomores Liam Payne as Oliver "Ollie" Bradley- the school hearthrob who is talented when it comes to singing, dancing, and sports; one of the most popular guys in school; has a crush on Mischa; plays Basketball, Football, Hockey, Rugby, and Soccer Kaya Scoldelario as''' '''Mischa Winter- the popular twin sister of Mila; the queen bee who can be a bit of a bitch sometimes Kaya Scoldelario as Mila Winter- a closeted bisexual; the shy and intelligent twin sister of Mischa; doesn't care about popularity and loves music; becomes friends with Kiara Demetrius Joyette as Jake Chambers- a jock who plays football, basketball, and is also a surfer; has gone to an all guys school for 9 years and is ready to tackle degrassi; starts to try new things some good some not Vanessa Morgan as Savannah Beverly- a bitchy, spoiled, rich cheerleader being forced to go to degrassi as a punishment for taking advantage of her parent's money; does whatever it takes to get money Niall Horan as Austin Sanders- a bisexual who hangss out with homophobic jicks but is a nice person; was abandoned by his parents 'Freshman' Chachi Gonzales as Zoe Stevens- a nice girl; Parents are traveling in Europe for business so she lives with aunt and cousin Michi; crush on Nick; cheerleader Zendaya Coleman as Michelle "Michi" Stevens- has hated her mom ever since she caught her mom cheating on her dad; lives with her mother and her cousin Zoe who just moved in; cheerleader Jake T. Austin as Nick Welsh- is known as a player because of all the girls he has hurt; plays football;has two little twin sisters who make mischief all the time; crush on Zoe China Anne McClain as Kiara Ephriam- a shy and humble girl with a dead father and miserable mother; becomes friends with Mila; starts a relationship with Justice who's mother is the woman her stepfather is having an affair with Alyson Stoner as Regina Jess- a rich closeted lesbian; is nice and girly but very distant; has a crush on her best friend Zoe; cheerleader Josh Hutcheron as Hector Wilson-''' best friends with Zoe since kindergarten; has a crush on Michi; very talented at football but is too scared to try out '''Adults David Deluise as Mr. Conroy- the school principl Natasha Beddingfield as Miss Carrie Wills- 'the pansexual carefree pyschology and social studies teacher; Is trying to make Ms. Oh fall for her; lives with best female friend and ex boyfriend Cory Lee as '''Ms. Oh-' the MI and music teacher '''Recurring Nancy Sullivan as Cathy Stevens- The divorced mother of Michi and aunt of Zoe. Her daughter caught her cheating on her husband three years ago, but gained full custody of Michi. Mia Talerico as''' Natalie and Lidia'''- Nick's twin sisters Gunnar Washington as Justice Baker- a an easygoing tener who has mutual feelings for Kiara, one problem though, her stepdad is having an affair with his mother Francisco Lachowski as Adrian Ferrera- a hypersexual guy who'ss trying to calm it down with all the sex because he loves Isabel; plays football, soccer, and rugby; dating Isabel Rob Estes as Kyle Conrad- Mason's dad Heather Locklear as Lauren Conrad- Mason's stepmom who he doesn't like - Jessica :) Category:Blog posts